Be Careful
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: L visits Beyond to give him a message in his cell. Some unsaid feelings come out. Rated T for language.


"Damn her!" Beyond Birthday hissed, a pained groan leaving his throat as he lay motionless on the floor of his cell.

His body ached and stung, even after a year of time to heal from his failed attempt at his own murder. He still felt as though, if he moved too much he'd turn to a pile of dust. His pain probably also had to do with the fact that the cops took any chance they had to beat inmates, like Beyond.

"Tricky bastards!" He cursed the police. He sighed deeply as he thought back to the last group whom beat him. "Least the one asshole dies tonight." He whispered, his lips turning up into a smirk.

A deep sigh left his lips as he slowly and painfully pulled himself into a sitting position, facing the wall. Pain hit him slightly, almost wishing he was on fire again. He found that bit less painful than the pain he had sometimes as he continued to heal. His skin was scarred, but besides that, he looked like the original still. Beyond bit his lip_. 'I shouldn't be alive! I should be dead! I should have won!'_

A sudden banging at his gated cell door caught his attention. His back remained to the door as he sat still.

"You have a visiter, BB!" The guard announced before Beyond could hear his heavy footsteps leaving the area, lighter, but familiar ones taking his place. Beyond knew who it was without question, but the question was, 'Why?'

"Beyond-kun." The voice said, his voice no louder than a whisper.

"Lawliet." Beyond replied, his voice as cold as ice.

"I am sorry to bother you, but I must seriously speak with you."

Beyond laughed before moving himself around to face L Lawliet. His scarlet eyes narrowed on the older male. "What the hell do you want?" He hissed.

"To speak with you." L repeated, his voice flat.

"I do not wish to speak with betrayers." Beyond hissed in anger.

L said nothing as he pulled a key from his pocket, opening the cell and stepping inside. Beyond watched L carefully. Even with his brilliant mind, even he could not always follow L's actions.

"Beyond seems nervous." L stated, moving to sit in his odd position.

Beyond scowled at L, clenching his fists. "Sit normally, bastard!" He yelled, taking L off-guard.

L hesitantly moved to sit on his butt. Their eyes locked for a few moments. Beyond's eyes filled of hate and anger, L's eyes carried nothing, and that angered Beyond more.

"How can you remain motionless, knowing what you did to me?" He yelled, his fists clenched once again.

L sighed deeply as his black orbs narrowed at Beyond. "I did nothing to you." He said slowly.

"Fucking asshole!" Beyond screamed.

L blinked, looking irritated. "Must you curse?"

Beyond ignored him as he went on. "You casted me aside, Lawliet! Me! Of all those Wammy children, it was I you casted aside!"

"I-I had not meant to!" L yelled back, shocking himself with his sudden outburst.

Beyond smirked at Lawliet's sudden emotion. "So you are still human." He snickered.

"Of course I am." L replied, his voice calm again.

Beyond snickered, pleased that he had angered L in some way. He wanted L to scream at him... but could he push him that far?

"I-I need to-"

Beyond cut L off as he crawled closer, ignoring his pain with ease. "Lawliet is lying."

"A-About what? Being human? Clearly I am." L stated, had he been anyone else, his face would be red as a cherry with the closeness of the males faces.

Beyond shook his head. "Not that."

"Then what?" L asked not quite understanding.

"The real reason you are here." Beyond hissed. "You're here to see me."

L shook his head. "I'm here to warn you."

"Of what? Kira? I already knew that! Besides, I'm a murder! Why would the great Lawliet come to warn me of such a thing?" Beyond narrowed his eyes with hatred.

L hesitated at this question, and that hesitation caused Beyond to laugh like a maniac. "I knew it!" Beyond shouted, looking pleased.

L let out a breath. "Please, understand me, Beyond-kun... I did not mean to cast you aside... and even after all the murders and your attempt at puzzling me, I cannot hate you. You're like a brother to me." L admitted.

Beyond just smirked. "Uh huh."

"What do you mean by that, it is true." L stated, looking slightly annoyed - did Beyond think he was a joke?

Beyond just shook his head. "Yeah.. I'll be careful." He rolled his eyes. "Don't really see how I could stop it from occuring though." He shrugged.

L nodded in understanding.

"Lawliet..." Beyond said suddenly, a caring, almost loving tone in his raspy voice. "You will catch Kira... I know you will."

L was taken aback by this comment. His lips parted slightly as he stared wide-eyed at Beyond Birthday.

"You will." Beyond repeated as he closed his eyes. "You have to."

L gave a small nod in reply, unable to find his voice.

Beyond moved onto his knees and leaned forward, his lips pressing gently to L's before he pulls back and smirked. "Now get out of my cell."

L's eyes had grown wider. He stared at Beyond with shock.

"Now, Lawliet!" Beyond hissed.

L stumbled to his feet, swallowing hard. "B-Beyond-kun..." He breathed.

"Go." Beyond hissed.

The guard came up and unlocked the door. L hesitated before leaving the cell and into the hallway. The guard resumed to lock the cell back up before looking to L. "Ready to go, sir?"

L paused and stepped back up to the cell door. "B-Beyond-kun..."

Beyond shakily moved to his feet, catching his balance on the wall before making his way over to the door. "What?" He hissed.

L's hand slipped through the bars and his fingers went to Beyond's hair, running his fingers through it. "I'll miss you." He whispered quietly.

Beyond couldn't hide the frown that fell over his lips. "I know." He said and glanced at the grim numbers hanging over L's head. "But we will cross paths again." He stated.

L frowned and nodded, pulling his hand back, just before it slipped out, Beyond grabbed it and laced their fingers together. "Catch that Kira, fucker." He smirked and kissed the back of L's hand before letting it go.

L let his hand come out from the bars and lay at his side. "I-I will." He said and closed his eyes before looking to the guard and nodding. "I'm ready."

The guard nodded and led L back down the hall.

Beyond watched L walk away until he could no longer see him. He sighed and collapssed to his knees as sobs shook his body.

_'My dear Lawliet...' _

* * *

**AN:** Hey guys, I know it's been forever since I've posted anything - and I also know many of you are pissed at me for it - SORRY! I'll try to start ending all the stories that are left undone - they may be a few exceptions because they may be 100% different from how I write now, and if that's the case, I shall not bother. But all those BlackStarxMaka ones everyone wants will be worked on and eventually finished. Sorry for being a pest to you all.

_I do not own BB or L_

_XxSoulNoteWritterxX _


End file.
